my dream, our band
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Aku ingin jadi terkenal. Bermain drum menjadi jalanku menuju mimpiku dan Kaito datang, membuat wadah untuk mewujudkan mimpiku itu, sebuah band bernama Crypton. For #DAbilty. Tunalaras!ADHD!Akaito.


Mereka bilang, aku ini monster. Sebuah entitas tak berharga yang kebetulan bisa hidup di muka bumi ini. Seseorang yang tak seharusnya ada, sesuatu yang tidak ada gunanya.

Aku marah. Untuk setiap tindakan orang yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang di sekitarku, aku selalu marah. Di mataku mereka sama sekali tidak benar, selalu salah—termasuk ungkapan bahwa aku ini monster yang seharusnya mati saja.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang bisa tertawa ketika ada sebuah candaan tidak lucu mengenai aku dilontarkan. Atau kenapa mereka menggeleng lesu ketika aku melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat mereka bangga akan keberadaanku. Mereka selalu melakukan dan merasakan hal yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari apa yang kulakukan dan kurasakan. Padahal aku selalu berusaha supaya mereka semua bisa menyukai aku.

Oleh karena itu, di mataku mereka semua selalu salah.

Namun, ada satu hal yang terasa benar dalam hidupku. Bunyi dentum dari drum yang setiap sore kutabuh penuh semangat; satu-satunya hal yang selaras dengan aku yang mereka bilang tidak waras ini.

"Hei, kau Akaito, 'kan? Aku pernah melihatmu bermain drum di gereja—ya ampun, keren sekali!"

"Lalu?"

" Ayo main musik bersama! Kita bentuk band seperti kakakku!"

Dan kemunculan seorang anak baru yang entah dari mana asalnya, menambah panjang daftar penderitaanku.

* * *

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

" **my dream, our band"**

 **Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang terlibat di sini milik Yamaha Corp. dan pengembangnya masing-masing. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Didedikasikan untuk challenge #DAbility.**

" **Anak tunalaras sering juga disebut anak tunasosial karena tingkah laku anak ini menunjukkan penentangan terhadap norma-norma sosial masyarakat yang berwujud seperti mencuri, mengganggu, dan menyakiti orang lain—T. Sutjihati Somantri"**

* * *

Aku tak pernah menyukai satu pun kegiatan sekolah. Tidak satu mata pelajaran pun bisa menarik perhatianku. Terkadang olahraga terlihat menarik; bermain bola atau berlari mengitari lapangan dengan membawa tongkat estafet bisa membuat aku tersenyum bahkan tertawa, menikmati sensasi lelah yang mendera tubuh saat napas terengah dan keringat bercucuran di wajah. Akan tetapi, aku lebih menikmati bermain sendiri, saat orang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan yang lain, sehingga kesempatan menguasai bola sendirian atau berlari di lapangan menjadi sangat minim sekali bagiku.

Duduk diam untuk memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan guru di depan kelas sendiri adalah perkara sulit untukku. Semua hal yang ada di depan mataku berebut meminta perhatian. Potongan-potongan hiragana dan katakana di papan tulis, gambar-gambar hasil kelas kesenian kami, hiasan-hiasan yang menggantung kelas; semuanya mengundang aku untuk melihat mereka. Bahkan dengung suara kereta api di kejauhan, kicau burung yang bertengger di batang pohon sakura yang sudah gugur bunganya di musim semi lalu, dan riuh rendah kebisingan anak-anak lain di luar sana juga memaksa aku memberi perhatian pada mereka. Aku yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar ini mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak bisa fokus terhadap satu hal pun.

Dan aku duduk lasak tak bisa diam di atas kursiku yang paling jelek di dalam kelas. Mataku jelalatan, satu demi satu objek bergantian jadi pusat perhatianku. Jariku mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja seperti sedang menabuh drum yang ada di gereja. Tidak lama, ibu guru yang sekarang sedang magang mengajar di kelas kami pun marah, menyerangku dengan 1001 keluhan yang sudah pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Aku yang tidak bisa diam; aku yang tidak bisa fokus; aku yang tidak bisa menjadi seperti teman-teman sekelasku yang lain.

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku sudah terbiasa begini.

Aku tidak marah. Aku cuek-cuek saja. Satu hal kupelajari setelah sekian banyak pukulan yang kuterima di tubuh ini; hal bodoh macam repetan guru sama sekali tidak akan membuatku marah. Ucapan ibu guru magang itu sudah kuanggap angin lalu; sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam ke telinga kiri dan keluar dari telinga kanan—sesuatu yang sudah tidak penting lagi untuk didengarkan.

Aku lelah.

Ketika aku menggaruk hidungku yang gatal, wanita itu menghentakkan kakinya keras. Dia membanting buku dan berlari meninggalkan kelas. Teman-temanku sigap berdiri dari bangkunya dan sebagian dari mereka bahkan menyusul ibu guru itu.

Oh, malangnya ibu guru itu karena sudah menghadapi aku. Aku perlu mencatat rekor wanita muda itu karena sudah bisa bertahan di kelas ini selama dua jam—rekor baru yang paling lama.

"Akaito- _kun_!" Gumiya membentakku dari bangkunya. Sang Ketua Kelas lagi-lagi murka. Dia berjalan padaku dengan mata mengintimidasinya yang menyala-nyala. Aku tidak pernah suka dengan tatapan mata seperti itu. "Aku akan laporan sama orangtuaku supaya anggota dewan sekolah tahu kamu harus dikeluarkan! Kami tidak suka kamu ada di sini!"

Aku tidak mau menghitung ada berapa pasang mata yang menatapku benci di dalam kelas itu. Gumiya, Luka, si kembar Kagamine, Nero—semuanya! Mata mereka nyata-nyata menyatakan kalau mereka marah padaku. Mereka mulai mendumel padaku, mengutuk aku, memarahi aku, bahkan memaki-maki aku seperti yang dilakukan Ibu di rumah.

"Dasar pengacau! Kenapa kau ada di sini, sih?!"

"Mati saja sana!"

"Pergi sana jauh-jauh, Akaito! Mengganggu saja!"

"Huuuu! Pergi sana jauh-jauh!"

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka semua benci padaku?

Dadaku berdenyut nyeri. Lagi-lagi kalimat itu.

"MATI SAJA, SHION—"

"DIAM!"

Aku berteriak, membuat mereka bungkam. Aku bangkit sambil membanting meja, menjatuhkannya ke lantai sambil meraung marah. Teman-temanku beringsut di sudut kelas, si kembar Kagamine malah sampai menangis karena ketakutan. Kursiku kutendang, meja-meja di sekitarku aku tumbangkan. Semua yang ada di loker aku keluarkan. Aku mengamuk dan dalam sekejap kelasku berantakan hingga tinggal mejaku yang berdiri.

"AKU TIDAK SALAH APA-APA, SIALAN!" Aku meneriakkan kalimat itu sebelum aku berlari meninggalkan kelas sambil membawa tasku yang hanya berisi sepasang stik drumku.

* * *

Aku berlari keluar dari sekolah. Pergi di mana gereja tempat seorang pastur muda baik hati yang memiliki drum berada. Tempat itu selalu jadi pelarianku—satu-satunya saat rumah adalah sebuah pilihan yang sangat buruk.

Sambil berlari, air mataku menetes. Aku terisak meski napasku memburu karena langkah kakiku yang cepat. Aku benci. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis.

 _Kenapa aku selalu diperlakukan begini?_

Jauh di dalam, dadaku terasa sakit. Padahal aku tak pernah meminta begini.

Gereja itu sudah ada di depan mataku. Pintu kayunya yang megah pun bahkan sudah terbuka. Aku berhenti untuk mengusap air mataku, aku tidak suka kalau pendeta baik hati itu melihat aku menangis. Dan memalukan sekali kalau anak laki-laki menangis.

"Akaito- _kun_?"

Selagi aku sibuk membersihkan wajahku dari air mata, pastur baik hati itu datang menghampiriku. Tangannya penuh dengan buku-buku—semuanya tebal-tebal sampai aku tidak bisa membayangkan macam apa isinya.

"Akaito bantu Pastur Kiyoteru, ya?" Aku menawarkan dan Pastur Kiyoteru berjongkok sedikit supaya aku bisa mengambil beberapa bukunya. Seperti dugaanku, buku-buku itu berat sekali dan aku yakin isinya pasti sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa aku mengerti.

"Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah?" Ketika kami berjalan menuju perpustakaan gereja berada, Pastur Kiyoteru bertanya. "Kau tidak buat masalah lagi, bukan?"

Aku membuang muka, menolak ditatap Pastur Kiyoteru yang melihatku kecewa.

"Aku ingin main drum."

"Kau bisa main setelah pulang sekolah, bukan? Biasanya juga begitu."

Kedua bola mataku kembali memanas. Bahkan Pastur Kiyoteru pun mulai tidak suka dengan aku.

Buku di tanganku terasa semakin berat. Ingin rasanya aku membanting dan melempar semua buku-buku ini. Hanya saja, aku tidak berani melakukannya di hadapan Pastur Kiyoteru—aku tidak mau orang yang sudah baik padaku marah karena aku yang mengamuk.

"Yah, kalau kau terus begini, kapan kamu bisa punya teman?"

 _Teman, ya?_

"Aku tidak butuh teman," semburku tanpa berpikir panjang. "Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan aku."

Si Kagamine bersaudara juga tidak suka aku. Gumiya sama seperti Ibu; selalu menyuruh aku untuk mati.

"Itu karena—"

"TIDAK ADA YANG MAU!"

Aku mencampakkan buku-buku yang kubawa. Debum suaranya menggema di dalam gereja yang sepi. Dadaku seperti terbakar dan rasanya sesak. Semuanya menolak aku. Tanganku mengepal, pelupuk mataku sudah banjir oleh air mata lagi.

"Aku benci Pastur!"

Aku pun berlari, menghiraukan Pastur Kiyoteru yang memanggil namaku untuk kembali.

* * *

Sampai sore menjelang, aku tidak juga pulang ke rumah. Dari ayunan yang aku duduki, aku bisa melihat teman-teman satu sekolahku yang pulang; beberapa dari mereka berjalan bergerombol bersama teman-temannya yang lain, ada pula yang digandeng oleh orang tuanya masing-masing. Rasa amarah itu kembali membakarku. Aku tidak pernah seperti mereka—aku iri.

Tapi, aku tak bisa apa-apa.

Karena emosiku, aku tidak punya teman. Ibu juga tidak pernah sayang. Aku kesal.

"Akaitooo!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku, tepat ke mana panggilan itu berasal.

Aku mendengus keras-keras. Cepat aku bangkit dari ayunanku dan berlalu dari tempat itu; menghindari si anak baru yang masih bisa berlari sambil berteriak-teriak bahagia begitu meski sore hari sudah datang menjemput.

"Tunggu, Akaito!"

Entah seberapa cepat dia berlari, tahu-tahu saja dia sudah meraih bahuku dan merangkulnya erat. Aku melirik dia yang kini berjalan di sampingku lewat ekor mataku, mendapati dia sedang tersenyum lebar-lebar sambil mengikuti langkah kakiku yang lambat.

"Maumu apa, sih, Kaito?" aku bertanya ketus sambil berusaha menampik tangan Kaito dari bahuku. Segan mengakui tapi bahuku masih sakit akibat pukulan rotan oleh ayahku yang mabuk tempo hari. "Jangan ganggu aku terus!"

"Akaito, bisa main drum, 'kan?"

"Nggak."

 _"Mou,_ Akaito bohong!" Kaito merajuk. Bibirnya sampai dimaju-majukan segala. Aku malah jadi sebal melihatnya.

"Aku pernah lihat Akaito main drum di gereja."

Sontak wajahku memanas. Tidak ada yang pernah mleihatku bermain sebelumnya. Bahkan Pastur Kiyoteru tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya untuk melihatku bermain dengan alasan sibuk dengan segala macam urusan gerejanya.

"Ka-kau mengintip, ya?!" Instan aku menuduh. "Pergi sana!"

"Kalau aku menolak?" Kaito menawar sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. "Sudah, deh! Ayo ikut aku dulu! Kita ke studio musik punya ayahku!"

Kaito menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mulai berlari, membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya—sebuah studio musik.

* * *

"TA-DAAAA!"

Kaito berseru saat kami sampai di studio musik milik ayahnya itu. Tempatnya kecil, berada di belakang sebuah bangunan besar dan berada di dalam gang sempit yang entah apa fungsinya. Sekilas, dari pada sebuah studio musik, tempat itu justru terlihat seperti gudang bangunan di depannya.

Kaito mengobok-obok tasnya lalu tak lama dia sudah mengeluarkan sebuah kunci sambil menjeritkan suara "JENGJENGJENG" yang tidak nyaman terdengar di telingaku.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal. Jadi, tempat ini bebas kita gunakan, hehehe," Kaito tertawa seraya membuka pintunya. "Tada! Selamat datang di rumah keduaku!"

Aku terdiam. Ruangan itu hanya berisi dua alat musik; sebuah drum berdebu di sudut ruangan dan sebuah piano mengkilat tidak jauh dari drum itu. Ada sebuah _stand mic_ di tengah ruangan dan beberapa pengeras suara berserak di sana.

"Aku jarang membersihkan drumsetnya, habis nggak ada yang bisa aku ajak main. Tapi, drumnya masih bagus, kok!" Kaito menghampiri pianonya dan membuka tutupnya. "Ayo main! Aku akan mencari kunci begitu Akaito bermain!"

"Aku tidak mau bermain!" aku menolak. "Aku tidak mau bermain dengan orang sepertimu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." aku mencari-cari alasan. Mataku gantian melirik satu demi satu barang yang ada di studio musik itu. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak punya alasan yang tepat. "POKOKNYA TIDAK MAU! JANGAN PAKSA AKU LAGI KE SINI!"

Aku segera berlari dan mulai berlari lagi. Kali ini sangat cepat. Aku tidak mau tertangkap lagi oleh si anak baru menyebalkan itu.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba. Aku masih ada di luar, masih tidak juga punya niatan untuk kembali ke rumah meski perutku sudah berapa kali protes meminta makanan. Dengan masalah yang kutimbulkan di sekolah tadi siang, aku benar-benar takut untuk kembali di rumah. Tidak ada yang lebih seram dari Ibu yang mengamuk karena aku yang membuat dia dapat laporan masalah dari sekolah.

Tapi, aku benar-benar lapar. Hari ini, tidak ada toko yang bisa kumasuki untuk aku curi isinya. Bahkan tempat sampah di belakang toko kue tidak ada isinya sama sekali. Aku menggeram sambil meremas perutku. Aku yang tidak bisa apa-apa ini membuat aku marah.

Lemah.

Bodoh.

Benar-benar tidak berguna.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali ke taman dan duduk di ayunan sambil memeluk tasku erat. Stik drumku yang ada di dalam tasku itu tidak terpakai sama sekali di hari ini; aku tidak berani datang ke gereja dan drum milik Kaito sama sekali tidak mau aku sentuh.

Aku mengeluarkan stik drumku dan menggenggamnya pada kedua tanganku. Aku membayangkan drumset yang biasa kumainkan di gereja; drum bassnya yang sudah ditambal dengan lakban seadanya, sepasang simbal yang kadang berbunyi terlalu nyaring, dan ridenya yang kadang lepas ketika aku memukulnya terlalu keras. Sebuah drumset tua yang seharusnya sudah dibuang kalau aku tidak meminta pada Pastur Kiyoteru untuk menyimpannya.

Aku pun berangan-angan kembali. Aku menggerakkan kakiku seperti sedang menginjak pedal drum bass, mengetuk-ngetukkan drum stikku untuk memulai permainan musikku yang terdengar cantik di telingaku sendiri. Namun, imajinasi tetap imajinasi. Tidak ada suara nyata yang bisa kudengar. Aku tidak suka.

Aku melempar stik drumku kesal. Satu-satunya hal yang kusukai, mulai kubenci. Tidak ada lagi tempatku untuk bermain. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa selaras denganku.

Kenapa harus begini?

"Akaito!" Suara melengking itu sukses membuat punggungku tegak. Di seberang jalan yang sepi, ibuku yang selalu berpakaian minim menyalak. Wajahnya kuyunya yang dipoles riasan tebal jadi terlihat seram sekali. Aku takut.

Tidak sadar, aku terlalu memundurkan diri di ayunan. Aku jatuh terbalik begitu bokongku tidak lagi menduduki papan ayunan. Rasa sakit di kepalaku tidak sebanding dengan rasa panik yang aku rasakan ketika aku melihat sepatu tumit Ibu yang tinggi perlahan berjalan mendekati aku. Inginku pergi. Tapi, punggungku terlalu nyeri untuk diajak bangkit.

Dan rambut merahku diraih, dijambak, sampai kulit kepalaku perih. Aku menjerit, sekeras-kerasnya sampai tenggorokanku terasa sakit, walau jauh di dalam diriku, aku ingin menarik perhatian banyak orang supaya aku bisa terbebas.

"Lepas!" Aku berteriak tapi aku sama sekali tidak seperti sedang meminta. Aku yang masih terduduk di tanah terus dipaksa-paksa untuk berdiri oleh setan alas itu. "Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu, dasar bodoh!"

"Tapi, lepas! Sa... kit!" Aku merengek ketika kepalaku sudah dirasa terlalu sakit. Ibu melepaskan kepalaku. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia menendang dadaku untuk menjauhkan aku darinya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, benda ini akan Ibu patahkan!" Tangannya menyambar stik drumku sebelum aku sempat meraihnya. Satu-satunya benda yang kudapatkan dengan mengumpulkan uang, akan dirusak oleh perempuan brengsek itu. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam; stik drumku yang berharga tidak boleh sampai rusak di tangan perempuan itu.

Maka, aku melompat padanya, melayangkan jemariku untuk mencakar wajahnya, melakukan berbagai cara supaya aku bisa mendapatkan kembali barangku yang paling berharga.

Namun, saat kepalan tangan perempuan itu mengenai wajahku, aku tidak berani lagi bergerak untuk melawan. Kepalaku berjerit-jerit memintaku untuk pergi, melupakan stik drumku yang berharga. Lagi dan lagi, tangan Ibu menumbuk wajahku. Aku tidak diberi kesempatan meski hanya untuk meringis. Sampai hidungku mengeluarkan darah dan bibirku pecah, Ibu tidak juga mau berhenti.

Setidaknya, sebelum gelap menguasai mataku, aku tahu stik drumku baik-baik saja.

* * *

Aku terpesona oleh permainan drum yang aku dengar dari sebuah pertunjukkan musik jalanan yang aku lihat dua tahun lalu, ketika aku masih kelas empat, saat aku kabur dari rumah. Laki-laki itu menabuh penuh semangat, sesekali ikut bernyanyi untuk menyemarakkan suasana. Banyak kakak-kakak perempuan berteriak-teriak karenanya. Meski ada di belakang, laki-laki yang memainkan drum itu dikagumi banyak orang, dia tidak kalah tenar dengan kakak-kakak yang memainkan gitar listrik dan bernyayi di depan sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

Aku ingin seperti laki-laki yang menabuh drum itu.

Dan aku memulai permainanku ketika aku melihat ada sebuah drumset di aula gereja, tertutup oleh kain berdebu, sendirian di sudut ruangan karena tidak terpakai. Drumnya masih bagus, meski di beberapa tempat sudah mengalami kerusakan. Aku menginjak pedal drum bassnya dan mendapati diriku segera terpesona oleh suaranya.

Aku ingin bermain drum. Supaya aku bisa disukai orang lain; aku akan bermain drum seperti laki-laki itu.

Aku mencari-cari stik drum dan tak menemukannya. Bahkan sampai Pastur Kiyoteru memperbolehkan aku memainkan drumnya, aku tidak punya stik untuk menabuh satu pun perkusinya.

Aku tidak punya uang dan Ibu bukanlah orang yang bisa kumintai tolong untuk membelikan barang seperti itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa kupikirkan untuk mendapatkan stik drum pada saat itu adalah dengan mencurinya. Aku mencoret sekolah dari daftar sasaran pencurianku karena sekolahku tidak punya drumset. Setelah beberapa hari berkeliling, aku menjumpai sebuah toko alat musik di dekat pasar ikan. Niatanku mencuri stik drum semakin menggebu-gebu ketika kulihat penjaganya hanyalah seorang kakek tua yang terlihat terkantuk-kantuk di mejanya.

Aku mencurinya. Dalam kurung waktu kurang dari lima menit, aku berhasil mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan—sebuah stik drum baru.

Namun, seorang ibu-ibu mendapati aku. Dia mencengkram tanganku dan berteriak-teriak di depan telingaku seolah aku ini seorang tuli yang tidak bisa mendengar selagi aku digiringnya menuju meja kakek-kakek tua itu. Aku marah dan meronta dalam cengkramannya. Aku ingin kabur. Yang kuinginkan adalah bermain drum bukannya mendapatkan amukan dari orang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal.

Saat kukira aku akan dimarahi oleh kakek-kakek itu, dia justru tertawa. Dia mengacak rambutku dan menyuruh ibu-ibu galak itu untuk segera pulang. Aku ketakutan. Tanganku yang masih menggenggam stik drum curian itu mulai gemetaran. Kakek-kakek yang ada di samping rumahku sangat menyeramkan ketika sudah tertawa-tawa, dia tidak akan segan-segan memukulku dengan sendalnya ketika aku tidak sengaja menginjak pekarangan rumahnya.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan stik itu." Begitu kata kakek-kakek itu.

Aku tidak percaya. Mataku berkedip-kedip. Aku mengira kakek-kakek itu menjebakku; dia mungkin salah satu kenalan Ibu dan dia akan melaporkan aksiku pada perempuan itu supaya aku bisa dihajarnya.

"Aku kembalikan." Kuserahkan kembali benda itu saking takutnya aku. "Tapi, jangan bilang Ibu."

Kakek tua itu kembali tertawa. "Ambillah. Aku tidak marah."

"BOHONG!" Aku mencampakkan stik drum itu ke wajah kakek tua itu dan pergi.

Tapi, keinginanku untuk bermain drum tidak juga pupus. Aku masih ingin bermain dengan stikku sendiri. Aku mulai melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang. Koin demi koin aku kumpulkan. Aku mengambil koin dari dompet Ibu ketika perempuan itu tidur karena kebanyakan minum. Aku juga merampas uang dari anak-anak TK yang bermain di taman yang jauh dari rumah dan mencuri dari saku demi saku teman-teman sekelasku ketika kami sedang berolahraga.

Aku yang tidak tahu berapa harga sepasang stik drum itu, percaya diri kembali ke toko alat musik yang sempat hendak kukutil stik drumnya. Dari jendela bisa kulihat, sudah bukan kakek-kakek itu lagi yang berjaga. Seorang kakak perempuan cantik yang sedang membolak-balik lembaran majalah duduk di meja itu dengan telinganya yang tersumpal sesuatu.

Aku masuk dan mata kakak itu segera melihatku. Dia tersenyum dan datang padaku. Aku gugup ketika dia berjongkok dan bertanya padaku dengan ramah, "Ada yang bisa Kakak bantu?"

Aku menunjukkan semua koin receh yang kupunya lalu menujuk stik drum yang kini ada di pajangan depan meja.

"Aku ingin stik itu."

Kakak itu menghitung uangku di mejanya dan kulihat dia menghela napas.

"Sayang sekali, uangnya kurang."

Dan aku melenguh tak senang. Setelah sekian banyak usahaku untuk mengumpulkan uang-uang itu, aku sama sekali belum bisa mendapatkan barang yang aku inginkan. Saat aku berpikir untuk meminta kembali uangku, sepasang stik drum terulur padaku. Dengan senyum yang masih sama ramahnya, kakak itu meraih tanganku untuk menerima stik drum itu.

"Tapi—"

"Jadilah, pemain drum yang hebat!" Kakak itu menunjuk sebuah poster yang tertempel di kaca pintunya. "Kalau sudah terkenal nanti, jangan lupakan Kakak, ya!"

Sejak hari itu, aku ingin jadi seorang drummer yang hebat.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari aku tidak pergi ke sekolah. Aku memang tidak dikeluarkan tapi luka di wajah dan tubuhku ini tidak boleh sampai diketahui orang banyak—bisa gawat kalau Ibu kena masalah dari orang sekolah lagi gara-gara aku. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan berangan-angan aku ini sedang bermain drum di aula gereja, memukul tom-tom dan bassnya sesuka hatiku. Kalau ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah, aku akan menyusun panci-pancinya yang sudah rusak dan menabuhnya seolah aku ini sedang bermain drum. Aku tidak tahu harus sampai aku begini. Luka di pipiku juga tidak mau menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sembuh.

Di sore hari, aku memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Stik drumku tidak ketinggalan. Aku pergi ke gereja, dalam hati berharap-harap cemas supaya Pastur Kiyoteru tidak ada di sana.

Gereja itu selalu sepi di luar hari Minggu. Tidak banyak jemaatnya yang mau datang di hari biasa. Sekadar melakukan pengampunan dosa atau berdoa pun hanya bisa dihitung di setiap minggunya.

Denting piano sayup-sayup terdengar. Semakin dekat aku dengar gereja, semakin jelas suaranya. Organ tua itu memainkan nada-nada lembut yang mengalun, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Di telingaku, musik itu sama sekali tidak terdengar menyebalkan, justru sangat enak didengar.

Aku mengintip ke dalam gereja, mendapati piano di dekat altar dimainkan oleh seorang bocah berambut biru yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mataku—si anak baru, Kaito.

"Wah, ada Akaito!"

Aku terlonjak saking kagetnya. Anak itu tahu-tahu saja sudah meninggalkan pianonya dan berlari ke arahku. "Datang untuk berdoa?" tanyanya riang. "Aku akan menemanimu!"

"Aku tidak berdoa," ketusku. "Kau kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya kau punya piano sendiri yang lebih bagus?"

"Kata Pastur Kiyoteru kau biasa bermain drum di sini. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu setiap pulang sekolah supaya aku bisa melihat permainanmu tapi kau baru muncul hari ini."

"Pulang sana. Aku tidak bermain drum hari ini."

"Iya, kah?" Dia menyambar stik drum dari saku celanaku. "Terus kenapa Akaito bawa-bawa ini?"

Aku merampas balik stik drumku dari tangannya. "Maumu apa, sih?! Kerjamu mengganggu saja!" Aku memukul lengannya saking geramnya.

"Aduh, sakitnya! Aku, 'kan, cuma pingin jadi teman Akaito!"

"Ha?"

"Jadi teman! Masa' tidak mengerti, sih? Kau tahu, kita bisa bikin sebuah band dan ketika kita lulus SMP tiga tahun lagi, kita sudah bisa debut ke festival-festival musik!" Kaito menggenggam tanganku. "Akaito mau, 'kan? Jadi orang terkenal!"

Aku menatap sepasang bola mata birunya, mendapati dua matanya berbinar-binar dengan semangat.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku. "Aku tidak pernah bermain untuk orang lain. Lebih baik kau cari pemain drum yang lain."

"Tidak!" tolaknya keras. "Permainanmu adalah yang paling baik! Aku akan terus mengajakmu meski kau terus menolak sampai akhirnya kita akan bermain di panggung yang sama! Ingat itu!"

 _Omong kosong_ , aku berpikir.

* * *

Tapi, kata-kata Kaito bukanlah omong kosong. Dia tidak melepaskan aku, terus mengajak aku bermain musik bersamanya, sampai-sampai memperkenalkan aku dengan seorang gadis bernama Meiko yang konon akan mengisi posisi sebagai gitaris sekaligus vokalis untuk kami debut nanti. Kaito tidak pernah putus asa; lulus dari sekolah dasar, dia mengikut aku bersekolah di sebuah SMP murah di sudut kota, dan merangkulku meski aku terus mengusirnya. Walau diejek berteman dengan seorang brandal, Kaito tidak pernah malu atau takut membawa aku ke mana-mana untuk menemaninya.

Sampai akhirnya, aku menyerah. Bukan karena jengah tapi aku berpikir mungkin Kaito ada benarnya. Dan tahun kemarin, di puncak musim panas ketika kami bertiga duduk di bangku kelas dua SMP, aku menuruti keinginannya untuk membentuk sebuah band dengan aku yang mengisi posisi drummernya, sehari setelah ibuku tewas karena overdosis obat-obatan.

Alih-alih mengisi waktu luangku yang belum dapat kuisi dengan bekerja sambilan, aku terus berlatih bersama mereka. Setiap hari ada kunjungan rutin ke studio musik kecil milik Kaito sehabis pulang sekolah. Kaito menciptakan yang mengarang lirik, aku dan Meiko membantunya menciptakan nada. Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka bisa mengikuti iramaku dan aku senang karena mereka tidak pernah memprotesku secara berlebihan. Setiap hari, bersama mereka, aku mengisi waktuku dengan bermain musik dan bernyanyi. Aku bahagia.

Semakin waktu berjalan, semakin aku senang berada bersama mereka. Di dekat mereka, aku tidak pernah merasa kesal. Aku menikmati musikku bersama mereka. Meski aku dan Meiko kadang bertengkar, Kaito selalu ada jadi penengah pertengkaran kami.

Tidak terasa, musim dingin terakhirku di bangku SMP pun tiba dan aku adalah satu-satunya yang tidak punya potensi untuk lanjut ke bangku SMA seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Dengan kecakapan membacaku yang sangat rendah dan ingatanku yang sangat payah tentang pelajaran lain selain matematika, aku tahu kalau tidak akan ada sekolah yang mau menerimaku.

"Jangan menyerah begitu, dong! Kita bakal satu sekolah dan musim panas nanti kita debut!" Kaito berseru.

"Dengan nilaiku yang begini? Jangan bercanda," dengusku kesal. "Memangnya kita tidak bisa debut kalau aku tidak masuk SMA?"

"Nggak seru kalau kita tidak sekolah saat debut nanti. Aku juga tidak mau kau berkembang sendirian karena kau tidak punya kewajiban belajar atau malah jadi tidak bisa bermain karena sibuk bekerja."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bisa belajar di SMA nanti. Aku harus bekerja sambilan kalau aku sekolah, bukan? Memangnya uang sekolah bisa dibayar dengan ikan?"

"Hmm, tapi, kau bisa matematika, 'kan? Lancar sekali malah."

"Aku tidak lancar baca. Buat apa jago matematika kalau pelajaran yang lain tidak masuk ke otakku."

Kaito benar-benar tidak tahu namanya menyerah. "Aku dan Meiko bakal membantumu belajar untuk ujian masuk. Bagaimana? Aku bisa merendahkan pilihanku. Target kita SMA negeri di dekat stasiun saja, oke?"

Lagi-lagi, Kaito mau mengorbankan dirinya.

"Jangan paksa aku!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan terkenal!" selanya berapi-api. "Kau pingin terkenal, bukan? Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin jadi orang terkenal!"

"..."

"Kalau kau sekolah dan kita debut di festival musik musim panas nanti, kita akan terkenal di antara para gadis! Di acara itu akan banyak sekali orang. Kalau musik kita cukup menghibur, mungkin label akan meminta kita untuk bermusik bersama mereka! Kita akan disukai banyak orang!"

 **Disukai banyak orang.**

Sesuatu yang dulu aku mimpikan sedari dulu.

Aku ingin merasakan ditatap bangga, di atas panggung, dielu-elukan seolah aku ini sangat berharga.

"Kau mau itu, 'kan?"

Aku mendecakkan lidahku kesal. "Kalau aku gagal di ujian masuk nanti, lehermu kupatahkan, ya!"

"Terserah!"

* * *

Aku memandangi papan pengumuman tidak percaya. Hasil belajar kerasku dengan Kaito yang galak saat mengajari bahasa Inggris dan Meiko yang tidak segan memukul kepalaku ketika aku melawannya saat belajar sastra Jepang, berbuah manis sekarang. Meski jauh dari Kaito yang menempati posisi satu dan Meiko di posisi sepuluh, tetapi namaku ada di sana berada di nomor terakhir dengan nilai yang cukup mengaggumkan di mataku.

Kaito merangkulku dan Meiko menepuk kepalaku. Keduanya tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Uh, tebak siapa musim dingin lalu ogah-ogahan masuk SMA dan sekarang jadi anak SMA?" Meiko menggodaku. Tangannya mencubit pipiku. "Selamat, ya! Jangan lupa belajar menulis lagi!"

"Nah, karena kita sudah masuk sekolah, apa kita jadi debut musim panas ini?" Pertanyaan Kaito retoris Kaito kusambut dengan anggukan pasti.

"CRYPTON harus debut!"

* * *

Selama musim semi berlangsung, kami tidak pernah putus berlatih untuk persiapan festival musik nanti. Meski harus sesekali berhenti karena tuntutan tugas sekolah, kemampuan bermusik kami perlahan-lahan mulai menarik perhatian dari banyak orang.

Aku tidak lagi dipandang sebelah mata. Meski aku masih suka gagal mengontrol emosi saat ada yang mengejek atau menghina grup band kami, sedikit demi sedikit mulai banyak yang menyukai kami. Kadang-kadang, teman-temanku menyarankan kami untuk tampil di cafe-cafe untuk meraih sedikit popularitas. Tapi, Kaito tetapber sikukuh untuk tetap debut di festival musim panas nanti—dia sampai jadi pendaftar pertama yang paling cepat.

Musim panas pun tiba. Festival musik tinggal menghitung hari. Persiapan kami pun semakin matang. Setelah mengumpulkan sedikit uang untuk memperbaiki drumset Kaito yang sudah tua dan membeli properti baru untuk penampilan nanti, di hari ketiga sebelum festival musik digelar, kami sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk tampil.

Dan ketika festival musik digelar, aku tidak bisa menutupi gugupku melihat banyak sekali orang yang berada di tempat itu. Panggung festival musik itu tidak begitu megah. Namun, lampu-lampu yang menyorot panggung begitu berkilauan di mataku.

"Kita akan tampil di sini?" Aku bertanya, terdengar seperti orang bodoh.

"Tentu saja! Hebat, bukan?" Kaito menepuk bahuku keras. Matanya menatap panggung penuh kekaguman, cengirannya lebar dan penuh rasa percaya diri. "Ayo kita harus mulai _soundcheck_! Kita tampil pertama, lho! CRYPTON BAKAL MENGGUNCANG PANGGUNG MALAM INI!"

Mulai malam itu, mimpiku perlahan bergerak menuju kenyataan.

Bersama band-ku, aku mulai disukai banyak orang.

 **The** **End**

* * *

 **GUE BALIK LAGI HAHAY.**

 **Oke, sebenernya gue agak bingung ngedeskrpsiin kelakuan anak tuna laras, tuh, kayak gimana padahal satu adek cowokku punya masalah begini karena ADHD-nya. Yang pasti, anak tuna laras itu kelihatannya kayak anak normal. Sama sekali nggak ada tanda-tanda kalau mereka ada 'kurang'nya. The way they talk also seems sounds like a normal kid, too. Tapi, mereka punya issuesnya sendiri. Ada yang self-esteem, ada yang anger issues, ada hyperactivity—pokoknya macem-macem deh. Biasanya anak-anak begini disebut sebagai 'anak nakal'. Literally, NAKAL. Bahkan ada yang nggak segan mereka bilang mereka itu gila—gangguan jiwa dan sejenisnya.**

 **Mereka biasanya dimasukin ke sekolah luar biasa tipe E. Ngadepin mereka ini harus sabar. Mereka punya gangguan emosi, jadi kita jangan ikut-ikutan emosian sama mereka. Beberapa orang tua atau orang awam yang nggak ngerti mungkin bakal bikin jalan kekerasan buat bikin mereka 'disiplin'. But, itu sama sekali salah. Mendisplinkan mereka jangan sama kekerasan; semakin kasar kita, semakin kerad dia. Semakin kerad dia, semakin nggak bisa dikontrol dia nantinya. Kalau udah nggak terkontrol gitu, dia bisa kriminal bahkan dari usia masih kecil. Beruntung di sini Akaito punya temen macem Kaito, ehe.**

 **Oke, sekian dulu, deh.**

 **Sampai ketemu di lain waktu!**


End file.
